Just Your Average Teenage Samurai Deleted Scene
by Dumbledore'sDelight
Summary: Tribute to Li'l Yahiko. This a little scene set in her reincarnation Kenshin story. Kenshin survives math in Meiji High. Suggested reading: Just Your Average Teenage Samurai by: Li'l Yahiko (up to Ch. 13 at least)


**_Disclaimer: We own nothing of Ruroken. That would be the great Watsuki's domain, and we certainly wouldn't want to infringe on that. Furthermore, we don't own "Just YourAverage Teenage Samurai." That is the right of Li'l Yahiko. If you want to understand our story at all, you'll have to check out Li'l Yahiko's story. (It's worth it… trust us!) What we have written is just a possible deleted scene to be found within her story (which is a reincarnation Kenshin story that takes place in modern times). Since we wrote this after reading her chapter 13, that's probably one of the better places this could be inserted. That said… please read, review and enjoy (first Li'l Yahiko's story… and then ours!)

* * *

_**

**Just Your Average Teenage Samurai (Deleted Scene): A Tribute to Li'l Yahiko**

_by: SiriusFan13 and Dumbledore'sDelight_

Kenshin sat down in his math class and began digging through his bag for his textbook. They'd had a lot of homework last night (which Hiko had refused to help him with), and Kenshin was sure that Saito-san intended to give them yet another of his infamous pop quizzes.

Everyone around Kenshin was out of their seats and chattering since the teacher wasn't in the room yet. Kenshin ignored them. He'd found his book. Now where was his paper?

_Click!_

Oddly, that sound made the room fall silent. Kenshin looked up finally to see that everyone was at their desks. Saito-san had come in... and he was holding a katana that he had just popped partway from its sheath.

Saito turned to the board without looking at the class. "I hope you all studied last night, because we will be having a pop quiz."

There was a collective groan from the class.

_Click!_

Again, the room fell silent.

Saito turned from the board after writing ten very complex problems for them. "Well? Where is your paper? Get writing!"

There was a flurry of activity as students dug out paper and pens.

Saito smirked, scanning the class with his cold, amber eyes. "You lose a finger for each one you get wrong. If you cheat... I'd suggest finding someone who can write your homework for you..."

Kenshin hesitantly raised his hand.

Saito arched an eyebrow. "Was I unclear?"

"No, sir, de gozaru yo. But are you allowed to carry a sword in school?"

There was a collective gasp from the other students. Sano tried to get Kenshin's attention by throwing a pen at his head and hissing, "Shut up, baka. Do you _want_ to get yourself killed?"

Saito shot an icy glare at Sano.

_Click!_

For the first time ever, Sano raced through his work.

The teacher turned back to Kenshin. He raised his eyebrow again. "I have special permission to carry a Katana in school."

"From who, sir?" Kenshin asked, surprised.

Sano hit him with another pen, starting on question two.

Saito ignored him, smirking at Kenshin. "From me." He turned and walked toward his desk. "Like I said before... I have other jobs lined up."

* * *

Hiko yawned tiredly as he walked down the hall for a cup of coffee from the break room. Kenshin had been a wreck last night, staying up until early morning trying to do his math homework. For some reason the baka thought Saito would do something to him if he wasn't ready for a quiz. Hiko snorted. Ridiculous. 

He didn't acknowledge the fact that he had taken an extra fifteen minutes to get to the break room on the third floor just so he would have to pass Saito's classroom and see how Kenshin was doing.

As he passed the room, he glanced in. The room was dead silent as students took a quiz. _How does he do that?_ Hiko wondered. Usually, Hiko had to yell at them and whittle away at their self-esteem before they'd be quiet and do their work.

Hiko glanced at Saito, sitting at his desk. He froze. Slowly, Hiko backed up and stared.

His eyebrow popped up. A katana? Saito had brought his katana to school? Hiko scowled. Sure, he did the same thing, but at least his was concealed...

He began walking again, lost in thought. Well... if it works... A thought bubble appeared over his head of him doing the _amakakaru ryu no hirameki_ on the next student who tried to tell him that Bakumatsu was just another name for World War Two.

Again, Hiko froze. _Wait a minute... What the hell was an amakaka-whatever? _He couldn't even say it now that he was trying. And why had he been tossing off that ugly white cape? (Hopefully it was to burn it.) His brow furrowed as he tried to remember the already fading memory. And had that been Kenshin he'd been fighting? But it couldn't have been. That redhead had been a grown man!

Hiko spun around and raced back down to the library, his coffee forgotten. He had some more researching to do...


End file.
